


Not A Gun

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Bad Puns, Double Drabble, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a photo-manip I was doodling around with the other week, since the Walt part of the manip is from the season two episode "The Mountain", where Johnny wakes up a rather miffed Walt to tell him about "the guy with the gun".</p></blockquote>





	Not A Gun

***

"Walt."

"Walt?"

"Walt!" Johnny shook Walt’s shoulder to wake him up and get his attention, but was only rewarded with a displeased grumbling. "I need your help."

“What is it this time?” Walt finally asked sleepily. “A school fire? A conspiracy in the military? Corrupt politicians? A suspicious guy with a gun?”

“Well. Kind off,” Johnny cut him off. “It’s this,” he said, pressing his erection against Walt’s naked backside.

Walt turned around to him. “That’s not a gun John,” he asserted, like he was talking to an ignorant child.

“Oh, I don’t know,“ Johnny seemed to consider. “It’s long and hard and I’m sure I’ve seen it shooting before.”

“Oh, really?” For some reason, Walt was not taking this seriously.

“Maybe you should confiscate it?” suggested Johnny. “You know, just in case.”

Walt lifted up their blanket. “Nah. Doesn't look like a very dangerous weapon to me.”

“Oh, no?” Johnny sounded so offended, that Walt cracked up laughing. He hauled Johnny playfully onto his lap and set off a passionate kissing session.

Letting one of his hands slowly wander over Johnny’s chest and onto his already leaking cock, handling it with a few expert strokes, Walt finally said: “You know, maybe you’re right. But I think some community service for the owner will suffice.”

“Oh? What kind of community service were you thinking of?” Johnny asked, breathing heavily into Walt’s face.

“Hm. Something like cleaning and maintaining the Sheriff’s weaponry, maybe?” Walt proposed.

“I'm sure he can live with that,” Johnny said and shoved Walt back against the bed’s headboard.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo-manip I was doodling around with the other week, since the Walt part of the manip is from the season two episode "The Mountain", where Johnny wakes up a rather miffed Walt to tell him about "the guy with the gun".


End file.
